


Time to say goodbye

by silver_butterfly



Series: Sometimes goodbye is a second chance [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Emily - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Had To, I still love widowtracer, Kisses, Light Angst, Overwatch - Freeform, Short One Shot, The End, Widowmaker, emily and tracer, mentions of mercy, sorry - Freeform, tracer - Freeform, widowmaker is not that emotionless after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_butterfly/pseuds/silver_butterfly
Summary: And as the warm wind kept blowing, and as she was trying to find her composure, to calm down her shaking body, Lena realized.She realized that that was truly the end of them.





	Time to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Second work of the widowtracer two-shot  
> 

It was the summer breeze that led Lena to that club that particular night. Her body clad in a short and tight blue dress, so out of her character.  
  
But Angela was so insistent ,her eyes were filled with so much excitement that she couldn't refuse.  
  
She wasn't Tracer that night. She was Lena, a twenty year old college girl going out with her girlfriend.  


Emily was pressed against her, holding her hand firmly as she danced to the beat of the music. Her eyes were closed, her body was swaying intensely to the rhythm.  
Lena could only stay still and admire her beauty. Her bright red hair, her freckled skin on her face. Emily, she was breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
The music kept going as more and more drunk bodies were being added to the dancefloor ,glueing the two girls together.  
  
"Dance with me Lena!" ,shouted Emily over the music and Lena could only smile as she started moving her body against hers ,putting her hands on her small waist. Emily smiled back and put her arms around Lena's neck ,drawing her in for a feather like kiss on the lips.  
  
She wasn't Tracer that night ,yet she couldn't stop Tracer's past from being brought back into her life.  
  
Nine months after and the woman on the other side of the club was the same. It's a wonder how she spotted her into the crowd. It seems that the woman was staring at her first.  
  
Skin still purple and flawless. It made her skin crawl ,made ber heart beat insanely fast. It was a sensation that she had almost missed.  
  
She couldn't see her expression from where she was standing, but she could distinguish the smirk on her lips, the spark in her sharp eyes.  
  
What kind of games was destiny playing with her life?  
  
Why was Widowmaker here of all places?  
  
Lena decided to ignore the woman on the other side of the room. Her eyes traveled again on the girl in front of her, the girl lost in the music.  
  
But you can't just ignore the past.  
  
Lena tried to find the assassin with her eyes again in the packed dancefloor ,but she had already disappeared. And despite the fact that this was what she wanted ,she couldn't stop her heart from dropping.  
  
"Love, I have to go to the restroom, please stay close to the bar, and be safe, I'll be right back." ,said loudly Lena in Emily's ear and without further explanation she started pushing herself between the sweaty and moving bodies.  
  
It felt like ages when she finally got away from the dancefloor. Her mind was blurry ,she couldn't think straight -not that she ever could.  
  
Lena convinced herself that she  wanted to find Amelie only to check if she was pausing any threat.  
  
She doesn't know how, but she knew that Amelie would be waiting for her on the rooftop. And she wasn't wrong.  
  
The woman was standing at the edge of the building. Her body covered in a long wine red dress, with a deep curve cut behind, showing her smooth back. That smooth skin that she could almost feel under her fingertips, a ghost of their touch all these months ago.  
  
"Find to crush another party, love?" , she almost whispered, her throat feeling tight.  
  
Widowmaker turned to face her, not losing the smirk on her lips. Her ponytail was swaying in the light and warm wind.  
  
"I'm only on a mission,ma cherie." ,she responded  with her thick French accent, and she approached her, moving her hips like a seductive cat.  
  
All the red alarms were ringing in her mind .The Tracer inside of her was twitching, but no, she was Lena that day.  
  
'She is dangerous' , Winston's voice was going round and round in her thoughts.  
  
And despite all of the warnings, Lena didn't run.  
She let the woman come close to her, only centimeters away.  
  
" I see you found a girl toy, ma petite." ,she said with the same cocky ,almost cold voice, as she brought a hand up to caress her cheek.  
  
Lena smiled fondly at the mention of Emily.  
  
Widowmaker let her hand fall and took a step back as she saw Lena's expression.  
  
Lena's smile soon turned into a smirk.  
  
"For someone with no emotion ,you sure know how to express it,darling", said Lena a little too bravely and Widowmaker almost hissed.  She managed not to loose her composure, however.  
  
"You know nothing about me, ma cherie.", she said lowly, dangerously almost.  
  
"Indeed.", murmured Lena skeptically.  
  
The summer breeze was hitting her skin lightly, cooling a bit her burning body.  
  
Widowmaker approached her once more, this time touching Lena's body with hers. She looked down at the young girl. She was full of life.  
  
"Do me a favor ,cherie.", whispered Widowmaker,maybe a little breathlessly, "kiss me one last time.", she asked. It was more of a demand rather than a request, but they both knew that Lena could freely refuse to do it.  
  
"Amelie-", Lena started saying and Widow's faint breath hitched in her throat, hearing someone calling her by her real name for the first time after all these years, "-I really love her.", continued.  
  
"I know.", Amelie responded simply.  
  
Lena gulped, biting her lower lip and then she went on her tippy toes,attacking her lips and taking full dominance of the kiss. She put her hands behind the woman's neck, pushing her down so that she would have better access on her mouth. It was a kiss that left them both dizzy.  
  
Amelie rested her forehead on Lena's as she was trying to calm down. It wasn't that her heart was beating fast,because it couldn't, but it felt like it was. It felt like she was breathless.  
  
"You really should have killed me that night , ma Lena.", she said sharply and she jumped into the night. Lena was too distracted to notice soon enough.  
  
And as the warm wind kept blowing, and as she was trying to find her composure, to calm down her shaking body Lena realized.  
  
She realized that that was truly the end of them.  


  


~the end~  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. It hurts me too, a little bit too much, believe me. I really do love widowtracer, but we have to accept the fact that Tracer has another girlfriend. Has another love. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
